Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Music Meme
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: After reading Shockbox's meme, I decided to give a try. Sorry if it sucks.


**A.N.: **After reading Shockbox's musical memes I decided to give it a try.

The rules are: Choose a subject and go - Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it. (Okay I admit that I may have cheated a little, mostly because I'm a slow typer and sometimes I'm not too good at think of things at the top of me head and I apologize if any of these suck.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beast Wars. The Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast is owned by Airrizzon, and all OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

1

_Angels _– Within Temptation

Darktide had always thought that Sliver was his friend, but boy was he wrong. He felt nothing but hurt and hatred when Sliver betrayed him and everyone else at the Bed and Breakfast to the Vok. Darktide knew he would never forget the smile on Sliver's face when his so-called friend tried to gun him down. Fortunately, Darktide has managed to get back the B&B alive, where Skyfire had to remove the bullet from his leg. It was there that he wore that Sliver would pay for his betrayal.

He got his chance during the chaos of the battle with the Vok General and his army. He challenged Sliver to a one-on-one fight to the death.

Darktide was victor in the battle. After dealing the final blow to end Sliver's life, he looked down at his former friend's corpse and thought, _'Sliver, this world may have failed you, but you didn't give you a good reason to do what you did. You could have chosen a different pass in life…'_

2

_Just For _– Nickleback

Cheetor ran through the jungle in a blind rage. When he heard that Soultail was raped and impregnated by Tarantulas, he felt rage beginning to well up inside of him. He didn't know why he felt that way considering that him and Soultail had broken up a while back. All he knew was that he wanted to make the spider pay for what he did to Soultail.

They were so many horrible things he wanted to do the insane arachnid once he found. He wanted to rip out the spider's optics for even laying them on Soul. He wanted to rip his hand off for touching her. Heck, even rip the psycho's spark out from his core.

In general the young cheetah wanted to tear the spider limb from limb and make regret the day he even met Soul.

3

_Accidently In Love _– Counting Crows

As leader of the Maximal, Optimus knew he really shouldn't get into a romance with one of his crew members. But as hard, as he tried to avoid it, he had found himself falling in love with Leppender.

He never intended to fall in love with Leppender, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape how he felt about her.

He was accidently in love…

4

_Eyes on Me_ – Faye Wong

Skyfire had always enjoyed singing karaoke, even though her singing voice wasn't completely perfect. But despite that fact, Dinobot would sit in the corner and watch her perform.

Consider they were in the middle of war, they tried to enjoy every moment that had together. For all they knew, any night could be their last together.

Everything Sky would sing a love song or any other kind of songs she would always have her eyes on Dinobot and always he had her eye son her. His eyes always seemed peaceful then and sometimes he would even smile at her, would always make her spark pulsate faster, but still she kept her eyes on him as she continued to sing her song.

5

_My Immortal _– Evanescence

Even though Sonar was gone, her presence never seemed to leave Rampage. Maybe because Sonar's body was what Rhinox had used to bring Optimus back from the dead after the transwarp explosion or maybe something else, he didn't really know.

He loved Sonar with all of his heart even after she lost her sanity. Every day he would hold her hand and tried to comfort her. Even after she had lost her memory of him, he still continued to do so.

Then after he lost Sonar he felt completely alone. The only time he would ever get to see her was in his dreams. He missed her so much, that he wished he wasn't immortal. There was times he even though about at least trying to find a way to end his life so that he can be with Sonar again.

Since he made some friends, he had thoughts like that less and less. But even though it seemed like he finally had a chance at happiness, he knew the wounds from losing Sonar would never heal.

6

_Bless the Broken Road _– Rascal Flats

Tigatron had suffered a lot of pain in his life. Being experimented on in P.E.L.M. along with his twin sister Leppender and losing his friend Snowstalker…

Even though Snowstalker wasn't a transformer, he still loved her, and losing her brought him a lot of pain and made him loathe fighting.

Sure there were times he wished his parents never sent him and Leppender to P.E.L.M. and that also wished that Snowstalker was still alive.

But then he would remember that everything happened for reason. He knew that his life had never gone down the broken road; he probably would never have found Airazor. It seemed that everything that happened was what lead him to Airazor, who was now the love his life.

He realized that all the bad times were the northern stars that lead into Airazor's loving arms and he looked forward to running home to her every day, and everyday he would bless the broken road that lead him straight to Airazor.

7

_Who Knew_ –Pink

Even after all the time that has past, PinkPanther still struggled to get over Tyranno's death. Instead of the wounds healing, time just seemed to make it harder or cope with.

Every time the anniversary of his death rolled around, she would always remember how he would used to say that they would always be together. But sadly he wasn't able to keep that promise, all because Phobia had to kill him right in front of her.

Pink knew that if anyone had told that what she and Tyranno had wouldn't last forever, then she would punch them in mouth.

But now she knew better. Tyranno was now forever locked in head still that day they would meet again and would always cherish the very last kiss and tender moments they had together.

"Tyranno, I miss you…" she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

8

_Hero _- Enrique Iglesias

Waspinator flew around the Vokian base, trying to find Shockbox. As much as he hated to get slagged, he knew now he would get slagged a 1000 times in a row if he had too in order to save Shockbox.

He was so determined to save her that he wasn't going to let his usual bad luck streak stop him. To some he wasn't considered the brightest of mechs, and his usual behavior hardly made him seem like the hero type.

But despite what anyone though and the bad luck he had in the past, he was determined to be Shockbox's hero.

9

_I Need Some Sleep _–Eels

Tri knew that he needed to get some sleep, but always had trouble doing so, and it wasn't just from eating too much sugar like Waspinator and Shockbox would do every day. Part of him was afraid that he would have nightmare about P.E.L.M.

Once he got out of there, all he wanted to do was find his brother, and let go of what happened in the past and be a normal kid again.

He remembered when he was little, his mother would let him sleep with her if had a nightmare, but when she died, things changed. The first night that him and his older brother Dinobot had without their mother, Tri went to his brother and asked if he was could sleep in there with him.

At first Dinobot was reluctant to do so at first, but finally gave in and allowed Tri to sleep in his room. Dinobot let Tri have his bed, while he would sleep on the floor.

Of course sleeping in the same bed wasn't necessary, having someone else there was enough. But at his age and the fact that Dinobot now shared a room with Skyfire, Tri knew he couldn't do that anymore.

He tried to think of a way to help himself fall asleep, eventually he decided to try something do called counting sheep, which honestly he thought was kind of silly, but it was worth a shot. So he shut off his optic and began to count…

"One, Two, Three…"

10

_Getting Away With Murder _– Papa Roach

Sometimes it was hard for most to believe that Razorblade was a Maximal. Normally Maximals didn't like to kill, but Razorblade did.

Part of the reason that Razorblade enjoyed his job at P.E.L.M. was because it allowed him to get away with murder.

He didn't really care how much pain sadness he caused, as long as he could do what he loved. On Cybertron, most would think he was a normal mech when they saw, but little did they know that he was getting away with murder.


End file.
